


Shoot

by shiny_kawaii



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_kawaii/pseuds/shiny_kawaii
Summary: Little vitri - vitriao fluff stuff. Virus and Trip fight, but they have to reconcile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been practicing my English, so I think in this like a little test, it's the first time that I wrote something larger than a message, I didn't wear the dictionary or search for corrections on internet because this is the way that I talk actually, so I would like to know if it is correct, or al least enough to make the others understood me... So I hope that you can tell me whatever is wrong or weird here ^^! Thanks :*!

Shoot

As always Aoba was in the middle of the couple of blondes. They fight and he was the one that have to put them together again. He have to beg to Virus to let Trip get inside the home, and be the one that have to talk with Trip to come home. And neither of them want to give up.

—I don't know what to do!—He gave to Koujaku a cup of tea and took seat next to him—They will make me get gray hair!

—They will let it pass, as always...

—Koujaku-san, how are you?—He makes the sentence unnecessarily long.

—All is ok...—And Koujaku feels a cold sweat ran down his spine, he recognized the tone, that one insinuating that Virus wear when he want some.

—Please, Virus no. I guess that Trip will come back in any moment.

—Oh, he doesn't will come. I wrote him that I don't want him here—He also took seat, and it was awkwardly near to Koujaku.

—But Virus! It already was three days! It's enough.

—Virus, I was telling to Aoba, a friends tell me to go to the club tonight and...

—Yes, we want to go!

—That eyes... Stop offering us, Virus— Aoba thought.

For an unknown motive, Virus can't go to the bed with only one another person, if it wasn't a threesome, he feels indisposed, and Aoba was the one dragged with him.

-.-.-.-

Trip let out a sigh when his phone rang, he can't sleep again, since the fight with Virus, he took his suitcase and left the house. Aoba was the one writing him all the time, begging him to go to the house and to talk with the older, Aoba almost achieve it, but when he received a message from Virus telling him that he doesn't want him in the home, there was noting to do. Trip extended his hand to the night stand and grab the phone.

—Trip! Trip! You have to come here! Please!—His voice was shaking.

—Aoba, what happened?

—I-I'm really scared, Trip!—He started to sobbing.

—Trip... Hear me—Koujaku took the phone and hug the younger boy, trying to calm him down.

—What the hell happens with Aoba? Where is Virus?—For a moment only Aoba's screams was hearing in the background—Koujaku!

—Trip, when we were leaving the club... A shooting started. Virus... He got a shoot. The ambulance is coming.

—H-he is ok, right? Is Virus, he has seen worse! Please, tell me that it was in an arm or in a leg.

-.-.-.-

—Virus wake up, please—Trip was resting his head between his arms on the hospital bed, so he didn't noticed nothing until he feels the sheet moving, the older blond was seated—Virus... Virus!

—Who are you?—He asked before Trip can do anything, making him freeze. Virus keeps that imperturbable expression for some seconds, but in a moment he has exploded in laughs—You should have seen your face, Trip!

—How could you do me that?—Between reclaim and relief he hugs the older strongly, but being careful with the cables, and he give him one of that needing kisses. 

—Because, I am upset with you—How he can, he managed to say between the kiss, making the younger smile—Why am I here?

—Don't you remember?

—Just a bit of the party in the club, and after that something hot—In that moment he touched his neck, feeling the bandage—And after, I feel so cold.

—A lost bullet hit you in the neck. You scared us so much.

—Oh, so I am in luck—Virus smiled soft to Trip, he can see the happiness in his eyes.

—That was two weeks ago. But yes...

—I see...—With his hand, he cupped the face of Trip and make him kiss him again, this time slower.

That night they will be in home the three of them, with the older blond between Aoba and Trip, as it have to be. 

End.


End file.
